Conversación
by Lebrassca
Summary: Kyle cree que esta perdiendo a su mejor amigo por culpa de Tweek. No obstante, se entera que la relación entre estos últimos es... diferente.


**KYLE**

Estaba cabreado. Conmigo mismo, con mi supuesto mejor amigo y con Tweek.

Ya había pasado varios días así, jodidamente volátil. Todo a causa de una simple cuestión: Me estaban remplazando.

Al principio no lo noté, por eso, cuando caí en cuenta de mi error ya era demasiado tarde.

Tal vez deba organizar un poco mis ideas, a ver, empecemos.

Tweek y Stan siempre se han llevado relativamente bien; no se hablaban mucho ya que el cafeinómano era el mejor amigo de Tucker, quien tiene una mala relación con Stan; pero no se odiaban o algo así.

Stan empezó a ir a Tweak Bros. porque no le llamaba la atención quedarse solo en la casa. Pasaba de vez en cuando, no era muy importante. Esas esporádicas visitas se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes, al punto de que él y Tweek partían juntos todos los días.

Era algo natural, Tweek es muy buena persona por lo que congeniaba perfectamente con Stan, conmigo mismo y a veces con Kenny, cuando ese idiota no estaba de pervertido, claro.

El problema vino después. Específicamente hace una semana.

Habíamos estado planeando un sábado de súper mejores amigos, ya saben. Sin embargo, éste sería especial, ya que Stan había conseguido la colección completa de la nueva temporada de Terrance and Philip, en DVD.

No obstante, el muy cabrón me abordó el viernes diciendo que no podríamos tener nuestra maratón porque iría con Tweek a comprar café colombiano exclusivo, que tenía un descuento imperdible ese día y muchas más cosas que me sonaron, francamente, estúpidas.

Para más INRI, mi jodido "súper mejor amigo" no me prestó la colección, alegando que la veríamos la otra semana. No pude renegar porque él se fue mientras yo tenía uno de mis ataques de ira a causa de unas palabras dichas por el gordo.

Tengo un carácter de mierda y estoy algo paranoico, lo sé, pero también comprendo el mensaje de esas señales: Nuestra amistad se está deteriorando.

Eso nos lleva a la situación actual. Marsh está en mi casa, ambos sentados en la mesa viéndonos fijamente. Ni mis padres o Ike están presentes y… a él le sudan las manos, parece que quiere decirme algo importante.

Kyle, yo… Tu sabes que yo confío en ti ¿verdad? –

Stan, si quieres decirme algo, solo hazlo –

Odio que le den vueltas a un mismo tema. Él lo sabe, así que no entiendo porque se comporta de esa forma.

Promete que no le contarás a nadie lo que te voy a decir –

Stan…- Callé al ver su cara de reproche – Lo prometo –

¿Recuerdas a Tweek? –

Mi cara se deformó milimétricamente, lo admito. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Mierda, cómo no podría recordar a Tweek si era un compañero al que veía todos los días. Además, sincerándome, me molestó un poco escuchar ese nombre. No se confundan, me cae bien Tweek, pero… tal vez, él ya sea el nuevo súper mejor amigo de Stan.

Claro que sí, sería imposible no hacerlo. ¿A qué quieres llegar? -

Stan soltó un suspiro y respiró profundamente. Esto se está poniendo raro.

 **Él y yo somos pareja** –

Juro que, si hubiera estado en mis cinco sentidos, habría felicitado a mi mejor amigo por la franqueza de sus palabras. Sin embargo, yo estaba en otro mundo, en otro plano espiritual.

Pareja… ¡Pareja! ¡Por Moisés, eran novios! ¡Creo que no he estado tan feliz en años!

Stan no estaba echando por la borda nuestra amistad, sino que, a causa de su relación sentimental, ellos necesitan su propio espacio especial. No se trataba de que yo fuera un tonto abandonado por su mejor amigo, sino que ellos requerían tiempo a solas. _Time for love_ , o algo así.

No me estaban remplazando, ni se estaba acabando nuestra amistad.

Además, nunca lo había pensado, pero Stan y Tweek parecían una linda pareja. Una combinación particular pero tierna.

Kyle, te están brillando los ojos -

¿De qué hablas? – Me desentendí.

Pues que, aunque no sonrías, se nota que estas emocionado ¡Te brillan los ojos! – Él rio sutilmente, hasta ahora denoto que había permanecido con los hombros tensionados – Nunca pensé que me rechazarías, pero creí que al menos me tacharías de raro o me darías un sermón.

Ah… claro. Me acaba de confesar que tiene una relación sentimental con un chico, obviamente tendría miedo. No me parece algo malo, si alguien te gusta el género no es un problema.

Eres mi mejor amigo, así que nunca te rechazaría, pendejo. E igualmente conozco a Tweek y me parece que se ven bien, juntos –

¿Enserio? - Se sonrojó un poco, a veces es tan jodidamente adorable.

Tengo una idea.

Si. Levántate Stan, tienes que ir a por Tweek. Mientras tanto, yo llamaré a Kenny –

No entiendo -

Él tiene que saberlo – Expuse cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Confieso que ver el pequeño atisbo de furia en su rostro me divirtió.

¡Prometiste que no…! - le interrumpí.

Yo no le diré nada, tú lo harás - Su cara de estupefacción y vergüenza era increíble. Proseguí.

Hemos sido amigos desde siempre, y cómo buenos amigos, ambos debemos darle el visto bueno a tu relación. Incluso, si quieres, llamaré al gordo -

Él se recompuso pocos segundos después y apretó el puente de su nariz con los dedos.

Carajo, yo… yo sé que solo lo haces para reírte de mí. No importa, que conste que te escucho solo porque eres mi hermano, Ky. Y no, no le llames –

Tomó su chamarra y salió. Al instante me descompuse en carcajadas y me acerqué al teléfono.

Joder a mi súper mejor amigo con su novio se volverá mi nuevo pasatiempo.

* * *

 _60% basado en la vida real._ _Kyle es malévolo (?) y adorable._

 _¿Alguien quisiera hacer una secuela con Craig y Tweek? Ya saben, ellos también son algo así cómo befos (CofcofemparejablesCofcof), sino pues yo me encargo._

 _Me gusta mucho el CREEK, pero el STEEK es muy tierno, es inevitable._


End file.
